fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruno Sakura
with a highlight (Sakura) (Cure Harmony)|eye color = (Sakura) (Cure Harmony)|family = Queen Haruka (mother) King Kanata (father) Princess Towa (aunt) Akagi Ichigo (cousin)|home = Hope Kingdom (former) Yumegahama (current)|appearance = RGPPC01|cure = Cure Harmony|element = Music|weapon = Harmony Flute|loyal = Hope Kingdom|tcolor = |imgsize = 600x300px}}Haruno Sakura (春野サクラ ''Haruno Sakura) is the lead cure of Royale! Go Princess Precure! and the daughter of the lead cure of the previous Princess Precure, Queen Haruka (Haruno Haruka) and King Kanata. She is a very energetic but wise 13-year old who loves playing music and dreams of becoming a famous singer who sings to give hope. Her cure alter ego is Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyuahāmonī), the princess of melodies whose theme colour is purple. Her catchphrase is "My beat is pulsing!" (私のビートがパルス化されます！ Watashi no bīto ga parusu-ka sa remasu!). History Escaping from Akumu with her cousin, Akagi Ichigo and becoming Cure Harmony TBA Appearance Civilian= As a civilian, Sakura has long brown hair which she got from her mother and a purple highlight that originates from her father. Her outfit consists of an orchid short-sleeve top with a treble clef on the front, jeans, white socks and lilac flats. |-|Uniform= In the Winter, her uniform consists of a light purple long-sleeved top with a white sailor collar with a single dark blue stripe and a pink ribbon that ties in the front. Her skirt is white and pleated with suspender-like straps in front. She also wears dark blue knee length tights and black shoes. In the Summer, her uniform is the same however the top is now short sleeved and white while her skirt is light purple. Her tights are now white. |-|Cure Harmony= As Cure Harmony, her hair becomes a dark shade of purple and is tied up using a lilac hairband. She still retains the clip that she wears in civilian form. Her uniform consists of a dark magenta midriff baring top with a sixteenth note/semiquaver on it, a light purple skirt with the Princess Commune pouch and orchid high heel shoes with a dark purple lining. |-|Mode Royale= In her Mode Royale form (Harmony ver.), her skirt lengthens and gains trebles clef patterns along the side. It also gains wavy patterns of white and other shades of purple. In her Crescendo Mode Royale, the treble clefs change to quavers while in her Sonata Mode Royale, they change into minims. Personality Sakura is a very smart and energetic girl who has a passion for music and loves to sing causing her to dream of becoming a famous singer who gives people hope. Relationships Family= Queen Haruka - Sakura has a strong relationship with her mother. The two have a strong relationship and never fight. Haruka is always worried about Sakura in the human world due to Sakura not knowing it as well as Haruka. King Kanata - Like her mother, Sakura has a strong relationship with her father. Princess Towa - As her aunt, Towa cares lots for Sakura and her cousin. She normally tells Sakura about when she was younger. |-|Friends= Kaido Mizu - Mizu treats Sakura with respect as a princess however this makes Sakura embarrased, so Sakura tells her not to do it often. However, the two are good friends. Cure Harmony |奇跡的なメロディーのプリンセス！キュアハーモニー！|Kiseki-tekina merodī no purinsesu! Kyuahāmonī!}}Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyuahāmonī) is Sakura's alter ego. In this form, she represents the miracle of music and holds the power of music. She can transform using the phrase "Precure Royale Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Harmony Blizzard, which she can only perform while in her Mode Royale. Attacks * Harmony Blizzard (ハーモニーブリザード Hāmonīburizādo) is Cure Harmony's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Mode Royale. It appears in episode 1. * Royale Explosion (ロワイヤルエクスプロージョン Rowaiyaru Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Harmony's group attack that she performs with Cure Blaze, Cure Tsunami and Cure Sparkle, where they need the Crystal Princess Instruments and the Miracle Princess Jewels. It made its debut in episode 11. Etymology Haruno (春野): Haru (春) means 'spring' while No (野) means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring" or "Spring's". Sakura (桜) means cherry blossom Cure Harmony is a musical term that means a pleasing combination of two or three tones played together in the background while a melody is being played. Harmony also refers to the study of chord progressions. Songs Sakura's voice actress, Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs. Individual Dream Harmony Anata no hāmonī (Your Harmony) Harmony Star Melody Symphony Duets/Group Princess Forever! Trivia *She is the second purple lead cure after Mirai Ginga. She is then followed by Abe Hoseki, Mai Anderson and Yoshino Yume *She shares her voice actress with Aoki Reika *She is the 5th cure to hold the power of music, after: Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse *She is the 3rd lead cure to be a princess after May Richards and Mori Aika *She shares her first name with Fujimura Sakura Gallery Haruno Sakura profile.png|Sakura's profile Haruno Sakura.png|Sakura's first preview Cure Harmony.png|Cure Harmony's first preview Cure Harmony (Mode Royale).png|Cure Harmony's Mode Royale first preview Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmleadcures Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Royale! Go Princess Precure! Category:Royale! Go Princess Precure! cures Category:Hickmanmnextgeneration Category:Hickmanmpurplecures